


Books and Letters

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe struggles to let Wash go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Letters

Zoe had been packing away Wash's books and when Inara came to help she found Zoe sat quietly packing books into boxes. She had already given away his toys to River and his books would be split between Jayne, who wanted the raunchy ones, and Book, who wanted the others. Zoe had been more than happy to give them away. Wash would have loved seeing his friends happy. Still, as Inara watched, it was clear that Zoe's hands were shaking. She had paused, moved into the room and settled silently on the bed. She had watched, waiting for the break. It soon happened, Zoe shoved the books from the bed to the floor and threw the book boxes to the floor, she had glared at Inara even as she moved to curl on the bed. Inara had hesitated, then moved closer, settling behind Zoe, gently looping her arms around Zoe's waist. 

"I'm sorry."

Zoe had said nothing, finding herself staring at the books that were left behind.


End file.
